


No One Likes The Opening Band

by orphan_account



Series: Weekman Sadness and Occasional Happiness [3]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: After the IDK show, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His mind would get the best of him, it always did.





	No One Likes The Opening Band

**Author's Note:**

> Jen wanted fluff so here's fluff

When Dallon sang ‘Opening Band,’ Ryan fought back the urge to speak out. Dallon truly believed that no one had come to see them, but he was wrong. Ryan could see the excited faces of the crowd, finally seeing Dallon in the spotlight, a place he had rightfully earned. 

 

The second they started playing ‘Choke’ was the second that Dallon truly shined. He started bursting with energy and Ryan matched it. So many people had come to see them, yet Dallon still refused to believe that they were there for them. 

 

By the time ‘Iggy Pop’ started, Dallon let himself go and actually started having fun, the way he danced was enchanting and the fans screamed. Dallon just seemed truly happy.

 

They ended on ‘Modern Day Cain’ and fans were sad they had to leave, but they'll be back with not so subtle teasing on social media. Dallon had packed up his bass and went outside for some air and a small fan meet up. Instantly fans went to him and the shock and happiness that was on Dallon's face was so genuine and pure that Ryan couldn't help but smile. 

 

A couple fans had given them flowers, some asked for autographs and pictures which they gladly did. This was the happiest Ryan had seen Dallon in a long time, but he knew the happiness wouldn't last. His mind would get the best of him, it always did. 

 

They went back to the hotel after the little fan meet up and Dallon had let Ryan stayed in his room just to talk and reminisce. Already, Ryan could see that Dallon's mood had started to fall. He smiled sadly and just hugged Dallon, not letting go. Dallon was confused, but returned the hug nonetheless. “Stop thinking. You did great,” Ryan whispered. 

“I can't help it,” Dallon responded, pulling Ryan in as close as he could. It felt nice, the close proximity and being in open and loving arms. Eventually, all worries and doubts Dallon had melted away. He finally felt at ease. “Thank you. For everything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as fluffy as I'd like though


End file.
